


The One

by Diva0789



Series: Gifts Series [1]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Magic, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the ending of the movie. Cain and DG grow closer very quickly. Is it just really good chemistry or something stronger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing i have ever written. I wrote it several years ago. My writing has improved since then, but I wanted to post this for prosterity and the like. Beta'd by SeluciaV.

“It’s good to be home.”

Finally, with her family beside her and her friends behind her, DG had found what she’d spent the last few years searching for; peace.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m exhausted.”

Her mother looked up quickly, and glanced back at Cain, Raw, and Glitch.

“Of course, gentlemen, you’re welcome to stay.”

Cain spoke for all of them, “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Mother gave a soft smile before clutching Ahamo tightly and leading him from the room. Az watched vacantly for a moment before shuffling after them. DG caught the look Mother sent Az and frowned.

“Az!”

Azkadellia froze and turned with wide eyes, “What?”

“Sleep with me like we used to?”

Az nodded with a grateful smile. DG grabbed her hand and turned to her friends.

“Follow me?”

“Lead the way, Princess.” Cain spoke with a grin.

She nodded and led them slowly from the room and down the hall. She found four rooms side by side. Raw took the one furthest from everyone, understandably. Glitch stumbled into the next with a cheerful, “Goodnight, don’t let the bed bugs bite!”

Cain took the one after that; closest to the room she and Az were going to share.

“Cain, do you need help with that shoulder?”

He nodded, “Appreciate it. Goodnight, Azkadee.”

Azkadellia looked up, startled.

“Um, goodnight Mr. Cain.”

He smiled at her before slipping into his room, leaving the door open for DG.

“Come on, Az. I’ll help you get ready for bed.”

“I’m not a child, Deeg. I’m perfectly capable.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in a minute or two.”

Az nodded before ducking into the room. DG stared at the door for a long minute before sighing deeply. She jumped when Cain spoke from behind her.

“DG?”

“Crap! Make some noise, will you?”

He chuckled, “Sorry, Princess. You alright?”

She met his gaze and shook her head.

“I’m home, Cain; but my family is torn apart. Did you see the way Mother looked at Az?”

He nodded slowly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her into his room.

“I just, “she continued, “I don’t know what to do. Mother has every right to be as messed up as the rest of us but it wasn’t Az’s fault. None of this is.”

“It’s not yours either so don’t even think it.” He said softly.

She smiled softly, “I know, and thank you for believing that, but once the truth gets out some people will be saying that it was. And how is Mother supposed to protect Az from those people if she blames her for all of this? I remember most of my past, Cain; but Az is the only one I knew completely. So much has changed.”

DG turned to Cain as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Cain, my big sister is broken and hurting, but I don’t know how to fix it.” She whispered, a tear falling from her lashes.

Cain sighed and motioned her to sit next to him.

“DG, most of Az’s problems are ones she’ll need to discover and deal with herself. Just be there for her, like she was for you when you were younger. That’s what she’ll need from you.”

He brushed her hair from her shoulders absently as he spoke.

“Thanks Cain. Let’s get that shoulder seen to so we can get some sleep. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

“Thanks Deeg.”

She helped him remove his duster and gun belt; then watched as he quickly removed his vest and shirt.

“We’ll get these mended soon.”

She pointed to the holes in his clothes.

“I’ll be alright. There’s warm water and things on the table there.”

It was quiet while they worked, but DG was working up the nerve to ask her next question. She wasn’t sure she wanted the answer.

“Cain?”

“Yeah?” he asked absently.

“Will you be staying or leaving?” she asked in a rush.

He looked up in surprise, “What do you mean?”

She took a deep breath, “I mean, will you come with us to FinAqua or are you leaving when everything’s settled?”

He searched her eyes for a moment.

“Do you want me to stay, Deeg?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” she whispered, “I don’t think I can handle another person I care about leaving right now. Momster and Popsicle don’t remember me anymore and my family has changed. I really don’t want Raw or Glitch to leave either,” she paused, “but I think it would hurt more if you left me.”

“I need to speak with Jeb. I won’t lie to you, DG. I’m not sure what I’m doing.”

DG looked down and nodded, moving to stand. Cain reached up quickly and grabbed her hand. She stared at the floor and waited.

“DG, look at me.”

She met his eyes cautiously.

“I don’t want to leave you either.” He whispered.

His thumb brushed her knuckles softly before he pulled away.

“Goodnight Cain.”

“Night, Princess.”

DG smiled softly before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind her. She went into her room quietly and stripped into her t-shirt and panties before sliding in next to Az.

“Night, big sister.”

“Goodnight, little sister.”

DG closed her eyes and prayed that everything would be okay.

Two weeks later…

DG sighed as she stepped from her mother’s office at FinAqua. She pressed her forehead to the door and closed her eyes. Her mother just wouldn’t listen to her. Az had fallen into a deep depression in the two weeks since the eclipse. She locked herself in her bedroom and refused to speak to anyone but DG and Cain. DG tried explaining that what she needed was forgiveness from those she loved. She didn’t want to hear it.

“Deeg?”

“Cain, I don’t know what to do. She won’t listen.”

She heard him sigh and shift uncomfortably behind her and knew he was leaving her. He’d decided to stay with them for the time being after the eclipse, but a few days ago Jeb had stopped by for a visit and Cain had been distant ever since.

“You’re leaving.” It wasn’t a question.

“For a few days, DG. Will you look at me please?”

She whipped around, angry that he was doing this now.

“What do you want from me? I won’t tell you not to go and I won’t beg you to stay.”

She turned and walked quickly down the hall. She needed to get away from everything or she was going to go insane.

“DG!”

“Goodbye, Mr. Cain. Tell Jeb I said hello.”

He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

“What is your problem?”

She shoved him back, “God dammit, let me go.”

“No, DG. Tell me.”

“No, just leave.”

“Tell me!”

“I can’t!” she screamed, her voice breaking.

“Deeg, tell me.”

She fell into his arms, sobbing quietly.

“I can’t do this anymore. Mother won’t listen to me, Ahamo is too involved in her and Az is slipping away from me. Raw’s gone and Glitch is talking about becoming Ambrose again. I can’t … I’m not that strong.”

He slid them down the wall and settled her in his lap.

“Shhh, Deeg. I’ll be back. I swear to you, DG. I will not leave you if I can help it. When I get back I’ll try to help you with Azkadee and your mom.”

He ran a hand through her hair as she sobbed into his neck, clutching him tightly.

“Shhh, I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

He held her as she cried for every horrible thing that happened to her since that travel storm tossed her here. The tears were long overdue. When she finally quieted he pulled back to look at her tearstained face. His thumbs brushed the last of the wet drops away gently as he searched her eyes.

“Feel better?”

She nodded, not trusting her voice. She let her eyes slip closed as he brushed his lips over her forehead softly.

“Jeb needs my help, DG.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. Go to him. I understand.”

“I’ll be back in a few days. We’re going to transfer Zero to a real prison where he’ll go on trial with the rest of them.” He met her eyes, “I need to do this, DG.”

“I know, really I do. And I’ll be okay, it’s just… you picked a really bad moment to break the news.”

He chuckled softly, “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“When do you leave?”

His hands settled on her hips as she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. She needed all the strength she could draw from him to last the few days he’d be gone.

“After dawn tomorrow. I’ll be back in three days.”

His hand drifted up her back in a deliberate caress before he rested it on her neck under her hair. His fingers massaged the tension away until she was limp in his arms. She moaned softly.

“Cain.”

She slipped her hands under his vest on his lower back and returned the favor, massaging him gently.

He hummed softly in her ear before pressing his lips to her jaw. She turned her head and kissed his neck gently, tasting him. He trailed kisses up her jaw until he could reach her mouth, pressing his lips to hers softly. She raised a hand to his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She slipped her tongue between his lips, whimpering when his tongue slid along hers. It was the sweetest, most intense kiss she’d ever experienced.

After a few intense moments he pulled back enough to look into her eyes.

“We’ll have to finish this when I get back.” He whispered.

“Will you stay with me tonight? Just hold me while we sleep?”

“Sure sweetheart. I have to pack real quick, then I’ll meet you. Okay?”

She nodded before pressing another quick kiss to his lips and standing. They walked with their arms around each other to DG’s room.

“Go to bed, darlin’. I’ll be right in. Promise.”

“Okay.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead quickly and pushed her gently into the room, closing the door behind her. She moved slowly to the bed, stripping into her pajamas along the way, before slipping under the covers to wait. She didn’t have to wait long. Cain came in after a few minutes already in his sleep pants, carrying his clothes and pack. He dropped them by the bed before slipping in behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

“Wyatt?”

His arm tightened around her briefly as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

“What is it, baby?”

“Will you wake me before you leave so I can say goodbye?”

“Whatever you want.”

They settled in to sleep, Wyatt wrapped tightly around DG as they rested.

DG awoke to someone stroking her stomach. She pressed back against Wyatt for a moment before turning to face him.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He whispered his eyes still cloudy with sleep.

“Hey, how much longer?”

He stretched up to judge the light quickly before settling beside her again.

“About an hour.”

Her eyes slid closed for a moment as she snuggled into his warmth. She hummed contentedly.

“Wyatt?”

“Yeah?”

“I- I love you.”

He sucked in a sharp breath and rolled on top of her.

“What did you say?”

“I love you.” She whispered, forcing her eyes to stay on his so he could read the truth of her words.

He smiled softly.

“DG, baby, I love you too.” He whispered as his lips descended on to hers. He suckled her bottom lip before sliding his tongue past her teeth. The kiss was quickly becoming a needy thing. Hands wandered over exposed skin. Wyatt slid his hand under her tank to palm her stomach and steadily glided it upwards until he cupped a breast. He brushed his thumb over her nipple before pinching it gently, smiling at her sharp moan. He settled between her thighs and thrust gently against her heat.

“Wyatt,” she panted, “Please.”

“What do you need, beautiful?” he asked as he feasted on her neck.

“Make love to me.” She whispered.

He hummed an affirmative before lifting her tank and pulling it over her head. He bent to take a nipple in his mouth and suckled, making her cry out. Her hands were gliding over him, her nails scratching him lightly as he drove her mad with wanting. He switched his attention to her other breast as his hand slid beneath her panties and into her wet curls.

He slipped a finger inside her, his thumb brushing circles over her clit. Her hips rocked against his hand, her muscles contracting around his finger. He slipped another finger in and moved them faster. His mouth left her breast as he pulled back to watch her writhe.

“That feel good, baby?” he whispered heatedly.

“So good.” She moaned.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, her nails digging in as he brought her higher. He bent his fingers just so and pressed against that spot that made her back arch.

“Oh fuck, Wyatt,” she groaned, “I’m gonna come.”

“I want to feel you come for me.”

He pressed against that spot again as he simultaneously brushed her clit, sending her into a screaming climax.

“Wyatt!”

He kept moving his fingers, prolonging her orgasm. When she finally settled he got to his knees and dragged her panties down her legs before quickly discarding his pants. She admired his body as he moved; all tan muscle with scars scattered here and there. Her sex gave a powerful throb of need as he settled between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he guided himself home. Her head dropped back with a groan as he filled, emitting he own groan into her ear.

“So wet. So hot. You feel good, baby.”

“Fuck. You feel good too, so good.”

He wrapped his fingers around hers and drew them above her head, arching her back and making him thrust deeper as he moved. She leaned up and captured his lips in a hot open-mouthed kiss, their tongues caressing each other midair as he made love to her. He thrust slowly, at first. But the need swept them up until they were rocking together desperately.

He let go of one hand to slide his between them, his finger settling over her clit. Her hand gripped his hair tightly as he rubbed her in time with his thrusts.

“Fall with me sweetheart.” He whispered.

She threw her head back and called his name as she came. She was dimly aware of him tensing above her as he released himself into her womb. She held him tightly as he collapsed on top of her, his head buried in her throat. He pressed sweet kisses to her shoulder before he moved off her, settling on his side next to her. She rolled, pressing her back to his chest as his arm came around her, pulling her to him tightly. He reached down by their feet and dragged the blankets over them as he settled with his nose buried in her hair.

“Love you.” She whispered.

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

They lay in the afterglow until the first sun rises. Wyatt pressed a quick kiss to her nape before rolling out of bed and walking naked to the bathroom. He reemerged a few minutes later and began slipping into his clothes. She watched from the bed as he pulled his pants on quickly, leaving them undone as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders. She climbed onto her knees, the sheet wrapped loosely around her as he pulled on his vest and tucked in his shirt, fastening his pants quickly. He slipped into his boots and duster, laying his hat, gun belt, and pack on the bed by her knee as he stood in front of her. She tilted her head back as she wrapped a hand around his neck. His hands rested on her hips as he leaned down to kiss her deeply; they drifted down to cup her bottom and squeezed gently as he pulled her closer.

After a moment he pulled back, “I’ll be back in a few days. I love you.”

“I love you too. Be safe.”

He smiled down at her, “I’m always safe, sweetheart.”

“Uh-huh.” She said skeptically.

He chuckled before stealing another kiss, moaning softly as he pulled away.

“Go back to sleep, darlin’. You need your rest.”

“I will, baby. See you in a few days.”

He nodded as he grabbed his stuff. He pressed his lips to her forehead before turning to leave. His eyes met hers as he closed the door. When he was gone she padded to the balcony and watched him mount a horse. He glanced up as he galloped by, tipping his hat as he disappeared.

Sighing sadly, DG wandered back to the bed and settled in, hugging his pillow tightly as she breathed in his scent. She prayed that he’d come back to her as she drifted off again.

DG spent the next two days avoiding her mother. She stayed with Az and talked her ear off about Wyatt and her adventure across the OZ. Az, for her part, was mostly quiet but at least she wasn’t staring at the wall any more. On the third day, they day Wyatt said he’d be home, she went down to breakfast early. She didn’t expect to see her mother and father there. Her steps faltered for a moment.

“Mother. Father.” She nodded a greeting.

She chose a seat as far away as possible and began to eat.

“DG is there a reason you’ve been avoiding your mother and I?” her father asked, his eyes boring into her. His anger was right beneath the surface. She didn’t pause in her eating.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Apparently, that was the wrong answer.

“DG!” her mother exclaimed.

She dropped her fork with a clang; she was done being nice.

“I’ve been with Az because her parents seem to want to forget her existence. You’ve been so wrapped up in each other since the eclipse that you’ve been ignoring us both.”

“DG, that’s not fair-“ Ahamo started.

She slammed her hand on the table and felt a small amount of satisfaction to see them jump.

“Enough! I’m done. I’m only going to say this once, so pay attention.” She met both their startled glances. “Az is not to blame for what happened. Neither am I. The witch tricked us when we were children, and if you insist on treating either one of us as criminals you will lose both of your daughters again. She needs us. All of us. The choice is yours.”

She pushed her chair back and left before they could say a word. She felt bad for yelling at them but she was so sick of playing the middle man. She’d been nice for weeks. She missed Wyatt and was scared to death that he wouldn’t be home tonight. She decided to visit Az again. She knocked gently, not wanting to wake her sister if she was finally sleeping.

“Come.”

“Az?” she opened the door cautiously. The room was dark, the drapes pulled over the windows.

“Here,” she spoke from the corner. She was sitting on the floor in the darkest part of the room with her knees drawn up to her chest.

“Oh, Az. What are you doing?”

She walked quickly to her sister and knelt at her feet. She was visibly shaking.

“I’ll be okay, little sister,” she whispered, “It was just a nightmare.”

DG sighed sadly as she settled close to Az as she could, wrapping her arms around her now sobbing sister.

“Shhhh,” she hushed, “It wasn’t you. It wasn’t you.”

She kept whispering over and over, rocking back and forth. As she heard the quiet creak of the bedroom door, DG glanced up and met the cool blue eyes of Wyatt Cain. She pleaded with him wordlessly, and after a moment he nodded softly. She mouthed ‘I love you’ as he closed the door, giving her that soft smile as he disappeared from view.

She rocked Az what felt like hours, crying helpless tears of her own, until her sister became catatonic; limp with exhaustion. She stood, ignoring her protesting muscles, and guided a docile Azkadellia into her bed once more. She brushed a hand over Az’s hair as she sang softly.

“Two little princesses dancing in a row,”

Spinning fast and free,

Where it’ll take them,

No one ever knows,

Two little princesses dancing in a row.

She sang until her sister’s eyes slipped closed and she fell into a deep, hopefully dreamless, sleep. She stumbled from the room and into Wyatt’s waiting arms as her legs gave out. He lifted her into his arms and walked her slowly to her room. DG buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent, as her body relaxed into his.

“Are you okay, baby?” he whispered against her temple.

“I will be, now that you’re home.”

She pressed a weak kiss to his pulse point, smiling as his arms tightened around her. He entered her room and set her gently on the bed. As he went back to shut and lock the door she glanced around. His stuff lay by the couch. He returned to the bed quickly, kicking off his boots and slipping off his vest. He settled on the bed with her, wrapping her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, pressing a soft kiss over his heart as she slipped into sleep.

Waking up next to Wyatt when neither one of them had any place to go was an experience DG would always cherish. She snuggled closer, loving that his arms tightened around her even in sleep. She had no idea what time it was but it was dark so she figured they’d slept the day away. Now she was well rested and realized that her body craved Wyatt with every inhalation of his scent. She moved her head carefully, not wanting him awake just yet, so she could press her face into his neck. She breathed deeply before kissing his pulse softly. Her tongue slipped out and tasted him, and she had to bite back a soft moan.

She began sucking on his skin in earnest, smiling when his hands shifted from her lower back to her bottom to pull her lower body against his. A moan escaped him as he woke.

“Baby, what are you doing?”

She felt his erection pressing against her abdomen and undulated against it, drawing another moan from him.

“I thought that was obvious.” She whispered as she pulled back to reach his lips. She kept her mouth on his as she rolled them so she was on top, rocking gently over his erection.

His hands clasped her bottom tightly as he guided her. She pulled back, her hands resting her weight on his chest, to meet his smiling eyes.

“Hi.” She whispered.

“Hi, baby. Feel better?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Miss me?”

She smirked as she pulled her shirt and bra off in one fell swoop.

“Can’t you tell?”

He hands drifted to her breasts and she couldn’t hold back the moan of pleasure. She ground her hips against his, smiling at his deep groan.

While he was preoccupied with her breasts, DG made quick work of his vest and shirt, sliding off the bed to slip out of her pants and panties as she sat up to remove his clothing.

He quickly unbuttoned his pants and lifted his hips to help her pull them down.

Completely naked, DG climbed back onto the bed as Wyatt shifted to rest against the headboard. Settling back onto his lap DG smiled down at Wyatt. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before venturing south. He head fell back in surrender as his mouth moved over her. She loved the feel of him hard and slick beneath her; loved the feel of his mouth on her.

Somehow, even with his gentle touch, he made sure she knew that she belonged to him. And that was okay, though the feminist in her was thinking of resistance, because as much as she was his, he was hers; completely.

She knew he could be passionate, sensed it in his controlled movements down her body as far as he could reach with both hands and mouth. She wanted that control gone. She wanted him to know, to understand, she wasn’t weak; she couldn’t be broken. Not like that and not by him.

“Take me Wyatt, don’t hold back. Please.”

He groaned and clutched her tightly, but still resisted.

“You’re so small, baby.” He rasped, breathing ragged.

She gripped his hair tightly and jerked his eyes up to hers.

“I’m not breakable, Wyatt. Show me all of it. I want all of you.”

He groaned deeply and rolled them so his body draped over hers as he claimed her mouth almost savagely.

Yes,

she thought, this is what I want.  
His hands cradled her head in a tender gesture of protection that made her heart ache even as it raced under the onslaught of his desire for her.

She spread her legs for him, felt him settle himself quickly, and then enter her with one deep, wonderful thrust. She groaned into his mouth as her arms and legs came around him, urging him on with her hips. She matched his passion with her own. His thrusts were deep, powerful, but slow; at first. But after a few minutes he increased his speed, kept moving faster and faster until she was grunting into his mouth with each jerk of his hips against hers. Every thrust brought her higher as his pelvic bone struck her clit repeatedly.

“Come,” he rasped as she pulled back for breath, going back for more of her mouth almost immediately.

She whimpered as his rough command sent her to the edge. She was on the plateau, waiting to be thrown over.

“Come now, DG. Please.”

It was the ‘please’ that did it. He sounded so desperate, so close to losing it, but he wouldn’t let go until she did. So she ripped her mouth from his and clutched him tighter as she latched her mouth to his shoulder, bit down to smother her scream as she came so hard spots danced in behind her closed eyelids.

She felt him bury his face in her neck, felt him shudder roughly as he groaned and let go, filling her with his seed. His breath was warm and moist on her shoulder as he panted, his heart beating wildly against hers.

He pulled back after a moment to meet her eyes, his hands still cradling her head and buried in her hair. He breath gusted over her lips for a few seconds before she found the energy to lift her face to his for a slow, loving kiss that soothed her racing heart.

He rolled them again so she was draped over him comfortably.

“I love you, Wyatt.”

He sighed softly and buried his face in her hair. He spoke softly but the emotion behind the words brought tears to her eyes.

“I love you, so much I ache with it.”

She sighed into his mouth as he sealed declaration with one of the softest kisses she’d ever experienced. The things he did to her with just these simple touches told her how far gone she really was with him. And yet she felt no fear, because she knew Wyatt would be there always to keep her safe.

It surprised her sometimes, when she thought of how quickly he’d become her whole world. She wondered if it was a magical bond or if it was just simple fate or destiny. She realized she wanted marriage, and a family of her own. So soon, she marveled. How is such a thing possible?

Perhaps it was because he’d been the one person she could count on in this mess. The one who’d proved to her countless times what kind of man he was. The kind of man she would be proud to know and love.

And so it was.

When DG woke the next morning she was naked and warm, but alone. She sat up with the sheet pressed to her chest, just in case, and spotted the note on his pillow.

She smiled softly as she read the simple words. It was just to let her know that he had a meeting with her father about job offers here with the royal guard, not to worry. It was the signature that made her sigh.

“Have a good morning, love. Yours forever, Wyatt.”

It was like the man read her mind sometimes, and she loved it. Loved being known so well, as well as knowing him in return.

She dressed quickly in her usual attire and swung open her door, intending to go meet Az for breakfast, only to come face to face with her mother.

“Oh…”

“Hello, DG. May I come in? I wish to speak with you for a moment.”

“Of course, come in.”

She stepped to the side to allow her mother entry and watched her gaze slide over the room, lingering on Wyatt’s pack by the couch and still rumpled bed, where it was plain two people had slept.

DG closed the door and walked with her mother to the couch and chair by the fire. They sat in silence for a moment before DG spoke.

“What did you wish to speak with me about?”

“A few things. Firstly, your relationship with Mister Cain.”

Her mother watched her closely for, she assumed, signs of shame or embarrassment. She showed none, felt none. What went on between her and Wyatt was no one’s business but theirs, but in the interest of an honest and open relationship with her mother she spoke; carefully, but forcefully.

“Wyatt and I are involved, yes. He sleeps with me, will continue to do so until the day we die, if I have anything to say about it. We love each other, very much. We’re a team, a unit. Where he goes, I go. So choose your words carefully, Mother, because if given an ultimatum or worse yet, an order, I think you’ll find my response rather rude.”

Her mother studied her for a moment, DG sat silently and met her mother’s gaze levelly. She meant every word, would stand by them whether the Queen approved or not; but a huge weight lifted from her shoulders when her mother smiled ruefully.

“Just one question, my love. Does he feel for you what you so obviously feel for him?”

She didn’t hesitate, “I have no doubt that he does.”

“Good then, I’ll leave that be.”

“Wait, please, how did you know?”

She smiled again and DG could see herself in her mother. It made her heart thud in her chest to see that resemblance.

“I was on my way to visit Azkadellia when I saw you stumble from the room. I saw the obvious affection between the two of you, but a mother worries about her daughter’s heart.”

This time it was DG who smiled, “I see. And thank you, it means a lot to me. The understanding,“ she explained at her mother’s confused frown. “Wyatt kept me alive during the eclipse, and a bond like that is strong. I’d be lost without him.”

“As I was without your father.”

DG sighed as she started to speak, “I’m sorry for my comments yesterday. I was worried about both Az and Wyatt, I didn’t mean to upset you. I understand, I really do, but Az… she’s falling apart and I’m only one person.”

“I know, my angel, and don’t apologize. Though it lightens my heart to know you didn’t want to upset us, and that you understand, but you were right. I’ve been avoiding her, and you, for too long. At first, it had just been to compose myself, but seeing my darling daughters face on that monster was traumatic for me. I’m dealing with it, as we all are, I wanted you to know that I stayed with her last night, as your father will today after his meeting with Mister Cain.”

DG let out a relieved breath, “Thank you.”

A shadow fell across her mother’s face.

“DG, do you…remember us?”

“I do, as if I had been here only yesterday, but it’s hard. We’ve all changed. The memories were sealed, I think, because my time on the other side feels more distant, dream like, but still…I was only a child when those memories were created. I remember everything, I feel everything, but it’s a bit jarring to have this picture in my head, these feelings for people I haven’t seen in years. It’ll change; it’s already getting easier just being here.”

Her mother sighed, relieved, and then stood.

“Good, I’ll leave you then to wait for your Tin Man.”

“Thanks mom.”

Lavender eyes sparkled with tears for a moment., “You’re welcome, my angel.”

She really did love her mother, and her father – though that one was a bit more complicated.

Speaking of, her father walked in only a few moments after her mother had left. She wondered if they planned it.

“Spitfire.”

“Dad.”

They embraced, but she was a bit stiff, and the sad look on his face told her he'd noticed. She sighed. Might as well get it all out in the open so they could heal.

“Sorry, Dad, but it’s a bit odd for me. I remember being a child with you, loving you. I still do love you, but when I didn’t know who you were, you took me away from Wyatt and the only people I trusted. You know the world I grew up in, I thought-“

“You thought I might assault you…more than a slap to the face.”

She let out a slow breath, “It had crossed my mind, yes. I won’t lie, but we’ll get past it dad.”

He smiled then and embraced her again, and she was more comfortable already.

“I know, and in the interest of honesty I’ll let you know I had a chat with Cain this morning, about you. But that’s for him to tell, I think. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Then he was gone.

DG huffed out an amused breath and snorted. Her family sure was good at that cloak and dagger stuff.

She heard the lock click into place and lifted her face to the ceiling, praying for patience.

“Okay, I’ve had enough heart to hearts for one day. Take a number.”

“I don’t understand half of what comes out of your mouth.”

She whirled at the sound of his voice and ran to him anxiously.

“He didn’t, I don’t know, hit you or anything, did he?”

He frowned, “Who?”

“My father, you idiot. What did he say?”

He grinned as he removed his duster and hat, tossing them to the couch.

“I can handle my own, princess.”

She gritted her teeth and fought back a smile. She loved it when he teased her like this.

“Well, he is royalty, my love. He could snap his fingers and – why are you looking at me like that?”

He was staring, quite intensely , straight into her eyes. Almost like he was looking for something. She got a flash, a memory, of Wyatt watching her with that calculating look on his face when she had remembered popsicles favorite saying; that had turned out to be a clue.

“You called me your love.”

She grinned, “Well, duh. You are. As I was saying. My father’s royalty, he could have a crew of men ready to kill for him at the snap of his fingers. I had every right to worry. Plus, I thought that you’d convince yourself that being honorable meant leaving, without asking my opinion as men so often do; which is stupid when you think about it. Who could possibly know a woman’s head and heart better than herself?”

She shook her head at the thought and looked up to find him smiling softly at her.

“I won’t be leaving you, remember?”

“Vividly.”

His eyes darkened at her tone, “You said something about heart to hearts. What happened?”

“I had a chat with my mother, concerning you and other things.”

She watched his shoulders tighten and his fight to appear casual.

“Oh?”

“Mmmm,” was all she said.

She heard him mutter ‘women’ under his breath and fought back a giggle.

“What happened?”

He unbuttoned his vest as she watched and it hit her how domestic this seemed. Natural, as if they’d been doing it for years.

“Oh you know,” she spoke offhandedly with a wave of her hand, “this and that.”

“You’re going to make me ask aren’t you? Like a gossiping woman.”

She giggled, “No, I’ll tell you. Come here, handsome.”

He walked to her as she leaned against the back of the couch and wrapped her in a loose embrace.

“Kiss me,” she murmured.

And he did, so sweetly she felt her heart give something like a sigh of its own.

“Nothing to worry about. I told her, first thing, that should there be an ultimatum she wouldn’t like the answer. She left it at that. She spoke of Az too. She stayed with her last night.”

His eyes widened comically and she had to laugh. She knew exactly what he was thinking. They’d been rather loud last night and early this morning; and Az’s room was right next door. She’d done a little research, she wondered if Az could hear them the morning before he left, and had been relieved at what she found.

“It’s not funny, DG!”

“Yes, yes it is. Baby, breathe. She didn’t hear us the first time and she didn’t hear us last night.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I read it in a book. Magic, Wyatt. They use magic for all the rooms here. When we leave for Central City in a few months we’ll have to be quieter, or I can learn to create the spell myself.”

He closed his eyes and let out a gusting sigh of relief. Then his eyes opened a sliver and focused on her; she couldn’t repress a shiver.

“Your father was here too, what did he have to say?”

“That he spoke to you, and to ask you if I wanted answers.”

“Good. I took the job as a guard. Your guard, actually.”

She grinned up at him, “Cool.”

“What does the weather have to do with anything?”

She blinked – and then burst out laughing.

“Oh, oh, I can’t breathe. Hold on. It’s just an expression. It means good, okay, great. Sorry baby, I didn’t mean to laugh at you. It’s just all my incredible wit and sarcasm goes to waste when no one understands what I’m saying.”

He kissed her nose as she wrinkled it in annoyance. Then he stepped away from her to slip off his vest. She felt bereft without his arms around her; and he could tell. He watched her carefully as she wrapped her arms around herself, as if she were cold.

“Just a second,” he murmured.

She watched as he kicked off his boots again and remembered she was completely dressed as well. She slipped out of her shoes and jacket, bent at the waist to remove her socks, and straightened to find Wyatt waiting less than a few inches away. She opened her arms and he stepped into them, wrapping her tightly in his own.

She sighed deeply in relief. Just being away from him for a little while was difficult. She thought again that maybe there was a magical bond between them. She wouldn’t worry Wyatt yet. She’d ask her mother later.

“Let’s take a bath.” She whispered, but kept her left arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder as they made their way to the bathroom.

Wyatt stepped away from her again to turn on the water so she started stripping. The sooner she was naked, the sooner he’d have his arms around her again. When he turned around, every inch of him froze.

“Get naked, Cowboy.”

He shook his head with a laugh, “Sweetheart, you’re something else.”

She grinned, “Thanks. Get naked.”

He smiled at her as he stripped quickly, the smile turning into a cocky grin as she practically drooled as he stood completely bare.

He turned off the water and slipped into the tub, opening his arms and legs so she could settle between them and lay back against his chest.

“How’d it go with Zero?” she asked gently.

His hold tightened at the name but he answered calmly.

“He’s in a cell with the rest, awaiting trial.”

“And Jeb?”

He sighed, “Angry, but he’ll be okay.”

“Did you tell him about us?”

“Mmmmhmmm. He was upset, at first, but he listened when I told him his mother had been dead for me for a long time. He’ll probably take a few days to deal with his own feelings, then come talk to you.”

“Okay. What will he do now?”

“Be a royal guard. For Azkadellia.”

She gasped and turned to see his eyes.

“My father…?”

Wyatt nodded, “He did.”

“Oh,” her eyes slipped closed, “it’s going to be a rough road for them both. I can’t believe my father. What was he thinking?”

Wyatt frowned, “Do you not trust Jeb to-“

“That’s not what I meant, baby. I trust Jeb as much as I trust you, but its going to be difficult for him to see her face on top of everything else and Az…she’d going to feel so guilty. I think they may have a few harsh words between them before they can be comfortable. We’ll have to run interference, you know.”

“I thought of that.”

She blew out a breath as she thought of her father’s motives. He had to know what Jeb’s reaction would be to her sister. Why torture them both? She had to admit, though, that it made sense in a perverted way. They both needed to deal, not bottle it up. What better way to force them, then shoving the problem in their faces? Which reminded her.

“My father didn’t, like, insult you or anything earlier, did he?”

Wyatt snorted, “No. he’s just a father looking out for his kid, I get it. Your father and I are okay with each other DG.”

“Well, that’s one less thing to worry about.”

“Everything will work out, darlin’. Relax. Come here.”

She settled back into his arms and sighed. He was right. Everything would be fine. They’d handle it together.

“I love you.”

He kissed her temple, “I love you too.”

His fingers rubbed small circles on her abdomen and she couldn’t help her reaction. She let her head rest on his shoulder as her right arm went around his neck, opening herself up to him, she shifted her legs open to give him access when his left hand deliberately moved downwards slowly.

“Why do I need you so much, Wyatt?”

He found her clit with his fingers and began stroking her gently. She gasped and arched her back.

“I don’t know, but I need you just as much.”

She turned in his embrace and shifted to straddle him. Wrapping both arms around his neck, she waited while he positioned himself before sinking down on him slowly.

She bit her lip and stared into his beautiful eyes as he gripped her hips to guide her movements. She rode him slowly, trying to make it last, and cried out when his finger went back to her clit.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

She let her head fall back when he lowered his mouth to her breast. Why did sex with him always feel like he was that missing piece? She’d never felt anything like it. He filled her perfectly, touched parts of her she hadn’t even known existed. Every time he tried to move back to thrust she followed him, she wanted him inside her always.

The ache built slowly but when she felt herself rising she couldn’t force herself to stay slow longer. With each downward motion she hit harder, making him groan and speed up his caresses to her clit. She felt her muscles clenching around him tighter and tighter, knew she couldn’t hold back.

With a sharp cry she threw her head back and came. Wyatt gripped her hips tightly and thrust upwards, drawing out her own climax as he fought to achieve his. With one last upward thrust he exploded with a hoarse shout.

Exhausted, DG collapsed into Wyatt’s arms with her nose buried in his throat. She scratched her nails lightly through his hair as she pulled back to kiss him deeply.

“It gets better every time, “ he whispered as he pulled back, “ being inside you, feeling you wrapped around me so tightly.”

She whimpered as she sank into his next kiss, melting completely when he ran a gentle hand along her spine; soft enough to soothe, but firm enough not to tickle.

She definitely needed to speak with her mother, DG decided; and soon.

~ End Part One~

To be continued…


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after the movie ends. Cain and DG grow closer very quickly. Is it good chemistry or something more?  
> Beta: SeluciaV

The next day, after visiting with Az and a few awkward moments with Jeb, DG went in search of her mother. She had some questions that needed answers. The queen was alone in her sitting room sifting through a handful of letters.

“Mom?”

Lavender looked up quickly and smiled.

“DG, darling. Is there something wrong?”

“I don’t think so. I just have a question.”

Lavender waved a delicate at a vacant chair and DG sat with a sigh.

“What is it?”

“I was wondering…is there such a thing as a magical bond between two people?”

Her mother smiled softly, “Yes, there is. Your father and I share such a bond. Why do you ask?”

“Because I think Wyatt and I share one.”

The queen looked startled, “Really?”

DG only nodded.

“I suppose you want information then. Well, a magical bond is very rare. Mostly because the royal family is the only magical human effected and, before the witch, most marriages were arranged according to the politics of the time. Your father and I caused a bit of a scandal in the society circles. No one in the House of Gale had ever been bound to a slipper before. It had also been about one hundred and fifty years since the last binding.”

DG blinked, “Wow.”

“Yes, why do you believe you and Mr. Cain are bound?”

DG blew out a breath as she tried to form the words.

“Well…everything between us, our feelings, are more intense, more…just more. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

The queen frowned in thought, “I see. You said he protected you? During the quest for the emerald?”

“Yeah, he didn’t want to. When I let him out of that suit he wanted, and was planning to, track down Zero and kill him. He told me later that he felt compelled to protect me.”

Lavender nodded, “And…physically it’s…well, intense is the word you used. Correct?”

DG blushed, but nodded.

“I see. Have you told him?”

“Not yet, I wanted to see if it was possible first.”

Lavender smiled, “I believe your instincts are correct. Only someone who has been bound can really understand the complexity of your relationship. Let me ease your mind on one point, though. Just because your bound doesn’t mean you have to be together. It’s really a perk, if you will, for the royal family. A gift from the OZ. Every Gale that’s born is matched, magically, with someone from the country. You father had been here before, he just didn’t remember. He was born here, like you. His parents slipped over. It happens occasionally. Anyway, this is the OZ telling you that Wyatt is the perfect man for you. You’re the only one who feels the effects, as you are magical and he is not. Although, your father did say that…physical intimacy was more intense for him.”

DG coughed as she tried to smother a laugh.

“I’m sorry, I just….weird.”

Lavender chuckled, “I know, but it’s important. Also, it won’t harm anyone if you were to separate. Just your hearts, I imagine.”

DG let out a relieved sigh.

“How did you survive without Dad?” she asked quietly.

Lavender sighed, “It was very difficult, but I had a plan and a duty to my people. If everything went according to plan we would be together again. It was a hope I clung to. And here we are.”

DG nodded as she stood, “Thanks mom.”

“No problem, my darling. Let me know how it goes when you tell him?”

“Sure.”

DG stepped to the desk and cropped a light kiss on her mother’s cheek. Her mother’s warm smile made her smile in return.

“I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Until then, my angel.”

DG left the room slowly as she went over everything in her mind. As far as she could tell the bond changed nothing…and everything. It soothed worries she hadn’t even been aware she’d had to know she was right. Wyatt was ‘the one’. She wondered what his reaction would be. Hopefully he wouldn’t feel trapped. That was very important to her. He had to understand that he was not bound to her forever. He could leave, if he chose, though it would kill her. It also explained how quickly she’d fallen for him.

DG entered her room and smiled at the sight of Wyatt sitting at their desk, filling out paperwork. He looked up and smiled at her as she closed the door behind her and walked to him.

“Hey, baby. What’s with all the paperwork?”

“Hey, sweetheart,” he slipped his arm around her waist as she stopped next to him, “I’m helping your father pick through the applications to join the Royal Guard. Jeb tells me that almost every resistance member applied. Good for us, but it makes Jeb’s new job harder.”

“Why?”

“A lot of these people hate your sister with a vengeance, and with good reason. He’s in Ahamo’s office right now helping finalize the orders.” That didn’t exactly make DG feel any better about the situation. Her worry must have shown on her face because Wyatt added softly, “He knows his men, DG. He’ll keep Az safe.”

She let out a breath, “I know, I just worry. I can’t help it. Habit,” she paused, “I need to tell you something important.”

Immediately he brought his other arm around her and stood.

“What is it?”

“Do you know what a magical bond is?”

Wyatt frowned, “Yeah, it’s a legend. Why?”

“It’s not a legend, Wyatt. It’s real. Mother and father are bound, and…so are we.”

He blinked, “I…how?”

“Apparently it only affects the royal family. They’re very rare. Basically it’s the OZ telling me that you’re it. The one. Mom said you could leave if you wanted. It wouldn’t hurt you in any way. We could go our separate ways and nothing would happen.”

Wyatt puller her tighter to him as though to keep her from leaving.

“You said it affects the royal family. What would happen to you if I left?”

DG swallowed a sudden panic and spoke as calmly as possible.

“I could be with someone else, but…I’d never feel…complete.”

She barely got out the last word before he slammed his mouth over hers. She melted into him immediately, just as he pulled away.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. You belong to me.”

“You belong to me, too.”

He moaned softly as she latched onto his neck, just under his jaw, and sucked hard.

“It explains a lot though,” he gasped as she bit down gently.

She hummed an agreement as she shoved him back into his chair and straddled him, settling herself in his lap.

“Baby,” he groaned as she gripped her hips to stop her rocking, “I need to finish these by dinner.”

“We have two hours.”

“What I want to do to you will take longer.”

She pulled back with a grin.

“I want you to fuck me against the wall.”

He cursed before slamming his mouth over hers and standing. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he shoved her against the wall next to the bathroom door. They fought with their clothes, only separating long enough to drag her pants off before he lifted her again and entered her with one rough, well aimed thrust.

It was quick, nearly violent, but it satisfied them both.

Afterwords, they’d dressed again. Wyatt sat back down at the desk and got to work with DG rubbing his shoulders. They spent the next hour just like that. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other at dinner and as soon as the plates were cleared, they rushed back to their room to make love again.

XXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: Set two weeks later. The echo story, The Gift, featuring Jeb/Az begins here as well.)

DG walked back from the library in a kind of daze. Jeb had been cutely frustrated when they spoke of being friends and, she thought with a small giggle, he was so much like his father when it came to matters of the heart.

His brief but tense few moments with Az had been interesting, to say the least. She felt bad for them; Ahamo had a plan, she was certain, but it was going to be a rough road for them both to deal with their issues.

She entered her room, leaving the door open for Wyatt, and went into the bathroom to shower and change. When she walked out in her jeans again she stopped short at the sight of her father running past her door. Frowning, she walked outside in time to see Jeb out smiling and walk away. Well, she thought, so much for being friends. With a shake of her head she turned, intending to find Wyatt, and almost ran into him.

“What’s going on?”

He set his hands on her hips gently before speaking.

“Az was attacked, by Jameson.”

She gasped and whirled to see Jeb coming back to his post. He’d changed, she noted dimly, because he’d had blood on him. Wyatt tightened his hands before she could rush to her sister’s side. Furious, she turned, intending to curse at him, and nearly melted when he crushed his mouth to hers. He pulled back quickly at Jeb’s sound of disgust, sent his son a level look, and spoke before she could start swearing.

“She’s fine. Jeb took care of it. Your father’s getting the story now. Relax for a minute.”

“Relax! My sister was attacked, dammit. How exactly do you expect me to relax?!?”

“Princess, Jameson is gone already and Az was calm when I left her with your father,” Jeb cut him.

DG took a calming breath and turned to him just as her father stepped out of her sister’s room.

“Dad, what happened?”

His voice was grim, “Revenge is what I figure. Jameson started on her this morning, nothing physical, just insults. Then again as she left the library.”

“He what?” Jeb demanded, “This morning?”

“That’s what she said.” her father said.

“Sir, I told you three days ago Jameson shouldn’t be here.”

Ahamo paused meaningfully with a level stare at Jeb. When Jeb didn’t relent, DG would swear she saw pride in his eyes as her father explained to Jeb that Jameson had been a mistake.

“I took your recommendation and decided to think on it. We’re swamped with Royal Guard applicants. I could use your help, again.”

Jeb nodded but kept his jaw clenched. DG was surprised at the tension between Jeb and her father. Since when was Jeb so concerned with Az? Just this morning he’d been irritated and Az -

Oh, she thought, that explains it. He feels guilty about this morning, knowing she’d been attacked and he’d been rude. Well, this would be something she’d keep an eye on.

Her father walked away and Jeb turned his glare on her. She cleared her throat to stop the giggle that wanted to escape, then turned to her lover.

“Wyatt?”

“Hmmm?”

She yanked him into the room and closed the door, then bust out laughing. Wyatt raised a brow at her as she tried to calm herself.

“What’s so funny?

“Jeb’s going to kill my father when he finds out what he’s up to.”

“Ahamo? Why?”

“Didn’t you see? I think my dad’s trying to force a kind of friendship between Jeb and Az. He put them together and already Jeb’s protective, and just my father was proud that Jeb stood up to him and didn’t back down. And it’s working!”

Wyatt looked thoughtful, “I’m not sure how I feel about my son being manipulated.”

Instantly sobering, DG crossed to him and slipped her arms around his waist.

“Jeb’s emotions are his own, my father can’t change that, but I think it might be what’s best for them both,” she said quietly, “ Jeb’s got a lot of anger and he’s confused about what to do now that he’s here. Az’s guilt is going to kill her if she doesn’t deal with it. It’s a little mean, I admit, forcing them to face their issues, but they have to sometime. I suppose it might as well be with each other.”

“I know, I just…he’s been through a lot recently and Zero said some things to Jeb when we transported him and I don’t think he’s dealt with it. He still might be pissed at me because I wouldn’t let him kill him,” he held her a little tighter, “even though I wanted to so badly I could taste it.”

DG lay a soothing hand on his cheek, caressing him gently.

“I never told you how proud I am of you,” she murmured, “You did the hard thing, the right thing. Jeb will see that in time. You’re a good man, the best I’ve ever known, and Jeb takes after you. Adora did an amazing job, you can be proud of them both.”

His eyes slipped closed, but not before she glimpsed the raw emotion in them, as she rested his forehead against hers.

“You’re an amazing woman, DG. And I’ve never loved you more than I do right now.”

DG smiled softly as she stretched up a bit to press her lips to his gently.

“I loved you from the first. After I told you off, that look you gave me…I fell, right then.”

Wyatt smiled, “I was so…shocked by you. I didn’t want to feel. I had a plan. Revenge. Then I’d join the nearest resistance camp and spend the rest of my life killing every longcoat I came across. Then you came along and for some damn reason I couldn’t leave you to fend for yourself. I hated you for it at first, but I fell pretty quickly. Before the tower I wanted to tell you, so badly, that I couldn’t lose you, but I couldn’t find the words. Watching you climb that ladder, knowing I couldn’t go with you, was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done.”

“I didn’t want to leave you either. I was terrified I’d screw up without you.”

“I had faith,” he whispered, dragging his lips over her face slowly, “You gave it to me. I needed it - just like I needed those words you’ve just given me. It means a lot that you accept and understand how I feel about my past. Zero and Adora, both. You’re perfect,” he murmured, “And all mine.”

“Yours completely.” she agreed before forcing his lips to hers and opening her mouth to his searching tongue. He had this way of forcing every thought from her head - so the only thing inside her was him: his taste, the feel of his hands as they explored her body like it was the first time. He loved her the way she needed to be loved, made love to her like she’d always dreamt - whether it was slow and tender or fast and nearly violent, and everything in between - he always seemed to know what she needed. Now was no different.

He stripped her slowly as he guided her to the bed - where he loved her so thoroughly, so deeply, tears came to her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

DG and Wyatt walked the halls of Finaqua slowly, arm in arm. They hadn’t spoken a word since leaving the sitting room - since hearing Az’s confession. DG sighed softly as she rubbed her temple against Wyatt’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

“I’m fine, sweetheart. I promise.”

“I’m not sure I am,” Wyatt stopped walking and pulled her into his arms, immediately she felt better, “I had a moment there, just a split second where I hated my sister. In that one second I was almost positive you’d leave me and I hated her for it. Then I looked, really looked, and saw how much guilt she carried. I know my sister. She was prepared to sit there quietly while we raged at her. Now I feel so helpless.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead to soothe as he spoke, “I had a moment too, where I hated everyone in the world for what happened to me - my family. Then I looked at my son, felt you beside me, and realized that hate was useless when I’m so happy. Jeb’s been happier too. I think you were right about them being good for each other,” he paused, “She told him first.”

DG smiled, “I know. I think she trusts him, the way I trust you. I’m truly happy for them both.”

“You don’t think they’re…” he trailed off but she knew what he was asking. She couldn’t resist the grin.

She looked up at her man, “I do think, my love. It’s romantic.”

“Don’t tease,” he said mildly, “It’s rude.”

She snickered, “Your son’s got a thing for my sister.”

“If I wasn’t so happy that he’s happy I might be a little disturbed by the idea of my son having a love life.”

“You are disturbed. It’s natural, I guess. To tell you the truth I’m a little wierded out myself.”

Wyatt smiled at her before pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“We’ll keep an eye on them.”

“Perv.”

Wyatt’s response was a glare.

XXXXXXXXXX

DG had a problem. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was necessarily a good one or a bad one, but it was a problem nonetheless.

She was late. If her cycle hadn’t altered since her last month on the Otherside, she should have had her period at least two weeks ago. She hadn’t. At first, she shrugged it off as stress. But when another week had gone by without mother nature making her scheduled appearance, DG began to get nervous. This morning she’d woken up nauseous and her breast were sensitive. Yesterday she’d nearly vomited when she caught a whiff of sausage at breakfast.

Wyatt was constantly asking her if she was ill and she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. They’d never discussed marriage or children. What if he didn’t want to get married again? What if he didn’t want more children? Scandal or not, she refused to marry someone out of duty. She loved Wyatt with all her heart but she would not live in a forced marriage. He’d grow to resent her, and she could not bear the thought, but she also knew that if she came right out and said she thought she was pregnant Wyatt would feel honor bound to marry her. That was the last thing she wanted.

So, with a heavy heart she rolled to her right side to study Wyatt’s sleeping face. From this point on everything would change. He’d either be happy or devastated. So would she.

DG took a deep breath and lifted a hand to shake him awake.

“Wyatt.”

He came awake instantly, “What? What is it?”

She hesitated and it was enough to bring him to full alertness.

“I’m not entirely sure if it’s good or bad.”

He sat up immediately and pulled her into his arms.

“Baby, what is it?”

She’d planned to dance around the subject to try and discover his feelings without actually alerting him to her intentions. The sound of his concerned voice, rough with sleep, and his gentle touch caused all her composure to fall away.

“I think I might be pregnant.” she blurted.

Amazingly, Wyatt relaxed and ran a soothing hand over back.

“Is that all? I thought we were under attack or something.”

She gaped at him, blinking stupidly. She knew she looked ridiculous but – dammit! - this wasn’t how she’d pictured this turning out.

“But - but - but…”

“DG, the first time we made love I knew this could happen. I made no attempt at protection then or the many times thereafter.”

“But why aren’t you surprised?”

“Baby, you have met Jeb, right? I know all the signs. Sensitive breasts, beautiful though they are, and morning sickness. Your sense of smell is changing too. I was waiting for you to figure it out. I didn’t want to scare you.”

“You’re not mad?”

He frowned, “Why would I be mad? It takes two people to make a baby. Plus, I love you. I want a family with you.”

“And marriage?” she asked quietly.

“That too,” he whispered softly with a smile, “I wasn’t sure if you were ready for talk of such things quite yet, but I had plans to ask you someday. I even asked your parents for permission.”

“Permission?”

“It’s customary. You may not become Queen but their approval is needed if you want the marriage to be recognized by the up and ups.”

“I understand. What did they say?”

He smiled and then kissed her softly. Slowly.

“They welcomed me, unofficially, into the family.”

She smiled, relieved.

“I’ll go to the healer today to take the test.”

“Positive or negative, I want you to be my wife. Marry me?”

She didn’t hesitate, “Yes.”

XXXXXXXXXX

She walked out of the healer’s office with a radiant smile, right into the arms of her fiancé. The ring on her left hand sparkled in the sunlight.

“Well?” he prompted.

“I’m pregnant.”

His answering smile was just as brilliant as hers.

　

~Finis~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for putting up with the long wait. The echo story should be up very soon, like within the next day or two. Thanks again to my awesome beta SeluciaV.
> 
> Also, the characters ages are as follows:
> 
> Jeb - 22
> 
> Az- 27
> 
> DG - 25
> 
> Cain - 38
> 
> In my world Adora got pregnant at 16 and married shortly thereafter. Cain and Adora are the same age. Cain was 23 when Az was possessed, and 30 when she locked him in the suit. Jeb was 14 when Cain was locked up and 7 when Az was possessed. Az was 12 when she was possessed and DG was 10 when she was killed and revived - and then sent to the Otherside.
> 
> I hope that makes sense. So, basically Az has been possessed for 15 years, Cain was locked up for 8.


End file.
